


[podfic] expected surprises

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aquariums, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Wilson is surprising, but in a surprisingly predictable manner.





	[podfic] expected surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [expected surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218334) by [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla). 



> thanks to collette paintedvanilla for allowing me to read her awesome fic, and thanks to myself for finally gathering the courage to actually do this.
> 
> enjoy! please do leave some tips or comments, as it's my first time doing anything of this sort :)

expected surprises by PaintedVanilla

read by smallredboy

 **Size:** 7.34 MB

 **Length:** 00:07:34

 **Format:** MP3

**Download:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lsyec3lv01l5a43/expected+surprises.mp3)


End file.
